


The Blanket Fort.

by threecheersforsweetstarwars



Category: College/Teens - REACT, FBE - React
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cats, Fluff, Home Alone, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Winter, getting cockblocked by a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersforsweetstarwars/pseuds/threecheersforsweetstarwars
Summary: Blanket forts and kissing are both of the best things in life alongside cats and hot cocoa. What more could you ask for?





	The Blanket Fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me warn y'all it's 3 am and I'm sleepy af and have not proofread this. As always, enjoy I guess and send in some requests if you have any. This fandom still lacks fanfic and my friend Sky (@GodLovesBoysToo) and I are trying to make more and more content for this ship! If you want you can totally check out their awesome fic!

The idea came up after reminiscing about both of their childhoods and their new found shared taste for cozy and improvised blanket forts filled with pillows and plushies.

Tom was the first one to jump out of the cuddly mess they were on Eric's bed and smiled mischievously at his boyfriend after stretching.

"Let's build one!" The older boy said enthusiastically while already grabbing Eric's bed comforter and a random pillow that was laying on the floor. "We've got your house all to ourselves, this is the perfect time to build a fort, c'mon babe!"

Smiling at his boyfriend's glee, Eric got up and agreed while laughing softly and picking up bed sheets and pillows he could find around his room. Both of them left all of their soft blankets and materials for the blanket atop Eric's bed and headed to look for something to hold up their fort.

"we should do it on the living room. That way we can have more space and bring the chairs from the dining room easily." Eric said while rummaging through some stuff to find a cloth drying stand tall and stick-like enough to hold the blankets up.

Tom brought chairs from the living room, while Eric started bringing pillows and blankets to the living room. In between small kisses and laughter they moved the couch to make more space and to use for their advantage, and after that Eric looked around his whole room for some fairy lights as well as his computer to make the blanket fort experience whole.

The materials were now all gathered up and the space was cleared, so they just had to start working.

This task wasn't easy, everyone who has done at least one blanket fort in their lives can confirm this; but it was fun nonetheless.

The blankets were placed and kinda looked messy on the outside, but the inside was already starting to look good in Tom's opinion, since he was the one inside fixing stuff and giving Eric his opinion.

While Tom was placing a soft and heavy blanket on the floor alongside some cushions; the roof comes down on him and he can hear Eric shout and whine.

"Buffy! What are you doing!? You can't play with the blankets we're trying to build a for here! Geez. Just... If you wanna hang out with Tom and I it's fine, but don't destroy our architectural masterpiece!"

Tom was on the ground poking his head from under the covers and covering his face with sweater pawed hands, since Cali was strangely cold today. "Awe, poor buffy just wanted to have fun with Eric and Tom. Didn't ya? Owh, yes you can stay with us." He said running his fingers through the cat's hair and scratching his head and behind his ears.

"I'm beginning to think you like my cat more than me and I'm honestly, deeply offended, Thomas." The youngest said putting a hand to his chest, faking heartbreak. "I get you though..." He then added after picking up the cat from the floor and scratching it as well as Tom, who had already got up from the floor; freeing himself off his blanket trap.

After another hour or so, the fort was done and they were almost set. Eric roamed through his refrigerator and Tom through the cupboards and shelves; both of them looking for snacks.

Eric abandoned the fridge and started making some hot cocoa for him and his boyfriend since it was crazy cold and if they were going to be a cheesy couple who makes out in blanket forts while watching movies, they might as well do it right.

Now after some time the cocoa was steaming and waiting alongside Eric and his computer inside the beautiful fort. Tom arrived with snacks he found on the kitchen and his boyfriend's room and joined him on the floor with a peck on the lips.

After looking for a movie to watch on Netflix while snuggling, some more kisses and some sips of hot cocoa, they both decided to just watch some crappy looking horror movie and laid down their mugs to cuddle.

As expected the movie was not that good, so eventually both of the boys got bored and decided to ditch the movie and moved onto whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and light caresses underneath clothed skin.

Sweet pecks turned needy and Tom somehow ended on Eric's lap, almost knocking over what was left of their cocoa.

The sound of the crappy movie on the background and of the light drizzle outside hitting the windows was mixed with those of wet kisses, whimpers, shy moans and a meow. 

Yes, a meow.

A meow that came from a big fur ball that came in between Tom and Eric; who bursted out laughing. Tom resting his forehead on Eric's shoulder and Eric holding onto Tom; squishing Buffy The Catnip Slayer in between them.

The mood was ruined by Eric's cat and now the three of them laid down on the floor cuddling; not minding the screams and bad visual effects playing on the computer.

Tom's fingers traced Eric's forearm, while he stroked Buffy with the other hand; as well as Eric, who had his head buried on his neck while leaving soft and loving kisses.

They were back to whispering sweet nothings and praising each other, enjoying each other's company and realizing how lucky they were to have found each other.

Thinking it, but not saying it; both of the boys wished to stay like this forever.


End file.
